Error de Declaración
by DeceiveGirlAndGhostGirl
Summary: Kano trato de declarar sus sentimientos hacia Kido, pero dijo algo que fue mal interpretado por esta, y lo hecho todo a perder, ¿Podrá Kano arreglar todo lo que hizo sin causar mas líos? ¡Tendremos que ver como sale ! HueHueHue.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! Mi primer Fic, lamento si no es tan bueno. ;u; Pero apenas comienzo con esto del FanFic, y no entiendo mucho, ¿podrían ayudarme? Se los agradecería TuT**

Ah.~ Que lindo día tan caluroso, todos los miembros del Mekakushi Dan habían ido a dar un paseo por el parque, todos menos, Kano y Kido, la líder tenía fiebre, y el tercer miembro se ofreció para cuidarla mientras esta reposaba, Seto se había ofrecido para ayudar, pero Kano se adelanto, él quería estar a solas… con Kido… Ya que en la noche, tuvo un sueño algo, perturbador, por así decirlo, en el que por alguna razón, la peli verde era asesinada en frente de él, por un ser desconocido. Si eso llegara a pasar, él quería estar junto a ella, confesar sus sentimientos… Tenía que hacerlo, y ya que, la oportunidad se presento, el trato de tomar el valor para confesarse, aunque, había un problema…Kido estaba durmiendo, con la respiración un poco entre cortada, y con la fiebre por las nubes

Kano hacia lo que podía para calmar esa fiebre de la líder de la pandilla, hasta que por fin, después de tantas horas tratando, lo logro, su fiebre se calmo, y él se tranquilizo un poco…

Ahora… Era ahora, o nunca…Estaba muy decidido… ¡Se iba a confesar a Kido!

Una vez que Kido despertó, Kano se le acerco para dar a luz todo lo que sentía por ella, de una buena vez, y estar a su lado, por siempre, o hasta que ese ser desconocido, acabara con sus momentos tan románticos, hablando mejor, ese "ser desconocido" no se trataba nada mas y nada menos de...Si, Kuroha, el mismo.. Volviendo al tema... Kano miro fijamente a Kido, haciendo que esta se preocupara por eso, ella pensaba que le había contagiado el resfriado, o algo por el estilo. — ¿Estas bien,Kano..?— Le pregunto ella con la mirada preocupada. — Si, estoy bien, Kido..— Le respondió este.

— No es cierto, algo te pasa, dime, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, después de todos, somos Hermanos.— HERMANOS. Ella lo dijo,solo hermanos... NO. esto no quedaría así.

— Ese es el problema,Kido...— Dijo bajando la mirada. — Somos hermanos, eso es lo que odio...— Lo dijo sin pensar, ella lo mal interpreto, pensó que lo que trataba de decir era algo así como.. "¿Por qué tengo una hermana como tu? Que horror...Aun sabiendo que no somos hermanos de Sangre, detesto ser tu hermano".

— ¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?!— Le grito molesta, a la par que gotas iban saliendo de sus ojos, ella comenzó a llorar tras escuchar, y, mal interpretar las palabras del rubio.

— Kido.. N-No, ¡eso no es lo que trataba de decir!— Al ver las lagrimas de la chica de cabello verde, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de ello.

— ¡Vete! ¡Si no me quieres como hermana, no te molestes en hablarme!— Grito esta entre llanto.

— ¡Kido, lo estas mal interpretando, yo no quise decir eso!— Trato de acercarse a la chica, pero lo único que obtuvo, fue una paliza que lo mando a volar fuera de la habitación.

¡Diablos! ¿Ahora que aria? Ella no paraba de llorar, tenia su corazón hecho trizas, es como, si fuese de papel, y lo hayan cortado en trozos con una tijera, para colmo, los demás miembros estaban entrando a la base, ¿ahora que debía hacer? Kano estaba en aprietos, no se salvaría de nadie, Seto lo mataría por hacer llorar a su querida hermana, al igual que Haruka y Takane, "A las mujeres no se las hace llorar, ese es un gran pecado" Le dijo una vez Haruka a Kano, como enseñanza, y claro, Hiyori también lo aria, si Momo participaba en ello. Ayano, Shintaro, Mary y Hibiya, estarían rezando o algo así para que no maten a Kano, y puedan resolver los problemas con Kido... ¡Vaya problema en el que te has metido Kano!

**¿Y? ¿Les gusta como queda hasta ahora? Si es así, comenten si quieren que siga con el Fic. Recuerden, es mi primera vez haciendo uno, por lo cual no tengo experiencia. Ayuden-me pliz TuT **

**Gracias por leer.~ **


	2. Nueva oportunidad

**¡Y aquí el segundo capitulo! Gracias a quienes me alentaron a seguir mi pequeño intento de historia. Esta vez, ¡el destino le da una ultima oportunidad a Kano! Y quizá, en algún futuro, suba Lemmon. (One-short) ¿Que dicen? ¿Les agrada la idea? .w.**

"Shuuya-kun, se nos a hecho tarde, ¡lo siento! Pero no llegaremos a la base, volveremos dentro de uno o dos días, ya que estaremos paseando por la ciudad, si quieres puedes venir, enserio, ¡Lamento si te preocupamos!" –Ayano.

Puf.~ ¡Pero qué alivio! Kano tenía bastante tiempo para arreglar el mal entendido con Kido. El problema era… ¡¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo?! La chica estaba encerrada en su habitación, negándole la entrada a cualquiera que quiera entrar… ¡Momento! Ella no sabía que los chicos llegarían tarde… Así que podía aprovechar… ¡Claro! El se aria pasar por Ayano, y hablar con ella… Kano, ¡Eres todo un genio! Hora de llevar a cabo el plan.

Los ojos de Kano se tornaron rojos, activando su poder, haciéndose pasar por la "hermana mayor."

El ojos de gato, quien se estaba haciendo pasar por Ayano, toco la puerta delicada mente, como ella lo aria en este caso de situaciones.

— ¿Quien es...?— Pregunto con desinterés la chica de cabello verde.

— Soy yo, Tsubomi, ¡ábreme por favor!— Dijo el... o mas bien dicho, la chica de bufanda roja. La peli verde, fue a abrirle la puerta, a quien creía que era su hermana, para luego tirarse a la cama nuevamente. — ¿Que te sucede Tsubomi? Te noto muy desanimada..— Pregunto preocupada. El realmente estaba preocupado, debajo de esa mascara que tenia puesto, estaba derramando lagrimas por ver de esa forma a la chica que tanto amaba, se sentía un completo monstruo por haberla tanto dañado.

— Nada, Nee-chan.. No sucede nada...— Derramo algunas lagrimas.

— No me mientas...Se perfectamente lo que sucedió, Tsubomi.— Dijo en un tono bastante firme.

— ¿E-Eh...? ¿C-Como puedes saber...?— Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, vio al chico que, literalmente le hizo mierda el corazón. Mostrándose muy molesta, a la vez que lloraba— ¡Lárgate,no quiero verte nunca mas! — Grito esta sollozando.

— Tsk...Tsubomi...— Se irrito ante las palabras de su tan amada "hermana". Cuando Kido le estaba por mandar a volar otra vez, el se tiro sobre ella, agarro sus manos con fuerzas mientras la miraba con una gran seriedad, que pocas veces mostraba, claro que la chica se enfado mas, y se sonrojo. — Te vez tan linda sonrojada...— Dijo para romper ese horrible silencio que inundo la habitación por unos minutos.

— ¡¿Qu-Que estas diciendo Idiota?! ¡Suéltame, es una orden!—

— Vaya...¿Así que ahora me das ordenes?— Le susurro.— Kuku.~ Pero que tierna...— Se acerco lentamente hasta sus labios. Pero ella se negaba.

— ¡D-Detente!— Ordeno tratando de evitar los labios del rubio, bastante confundida, no podía entender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Jo~? Yo solo quiero arreglar el mal entendido Kido... Pues veras...— No lo podía creer, ¿mal entendido? Kido no podía sentirse mas idiota "Nota mental; ¡La próxima ves escucha antes de hablar!". — Dije que el problema era que seamos hermanos, porque quiero algo mas que solo eso, ¿sabes algo?...Kido, yo te amo.— Su vergüenza fue ocultada, al igual que un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¿Qu-Que estas diciendo? Esto es otra de tus mentiras, ¿cierto...?—

— ¡Claro que no! Lo que te estoy diciendo es 100% cierto.—

— E-Entonces...¿Por qué te lanzaste sobre mi? Es mas, ¡sigues sobre mi Idiota!—

— ¡Tu no me querías escuchar! No tuve mas opciones que hacer esto.~ Y, ademas, te ves hermosa debajo de mi, kukuku.~ —

— I-Idiota...— Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación.— Entonces...¿Nee-chan y los demás no llegaron?—

— Nop.~ De hecho, no vendrán dentro de unos días.~ Así que, tenemos toda la noche, Kido.~— Agregó con una sonrisa traviesa, recibiendo una patada de la chica.

— ¡No seas mas idiota de lo que ya eres!— ¿Es posible eso? ¿Kano puede ser mas idiota? ( :0 )

— ¡E-Era una broma! Una broma Tsubomi!— Agito sus brazos, en forma de disculpa, para no morir. — Pero...¡Quiero que seas mi novia!— Grito levantándose de golpe.

— Ni en sueños.— Bastante firmeza, líder.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Di que si, di que si, di que si~!— Repetía en un tono bastante infantil

— ¡¿Si te digo que si dejaras de decir estupideces?!—

— ¡Claro!— Sonrío de forma bastante victoriosa.

— ¡Entonces Si,acepto!— Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Yeii~!— Este se le lanzo encima para abrazarla. Y así, fue como nunca supimos de Kano, okey ya, ¡Seriedad plis! Kido le dio una oportunidad, pero obviamente, seguiría mostrando su lado Tsundere, aunque esta lo negara. Esa noche Kano y Kido durmieron juntos, Kano bastante contento, y Kido, molesta pero contenta a la vez. ¿Quien la entiende?... ¡TSUNDERE!

**Asadsada. Otra vez, gracias a los que me alentaron a seguir. ¿Les gusto? .3.**

**¡Pero miren que esto no queda hasta acá! No,no, habrá tercera parte, si ustedes quieren.~ Nos leemos después. ¿Reviews, favoritos~?**


	3. Un mal Sueño

**¡Lo siento! Se que los he hecho esperar, pero, estuve pensando bien como continuarlo, y se me han ocurrido bastantes ideas, así que creo que este fic, tendrá, por lo menos, 2 o 3 capítulos mas. **

**Sin mas que decir, ¡Disfrutes del capitulo~! ;D**

**.**:*・゜ .。・゜.:*・゜ .。・゜.:*・゜ .。・゜.:*・゜

_Otra vez, la misma pesadilla me había invadido, ¿por qué siempre soñaba lo mismo? No logro comprender muy bien... Pero, siento que esto podría suceder...Pero... ¡La tragedia había acabado! El 15 de Agosto, todo.. Teníamos a Ayano de vuelta, no podría ocurrir algo así... No estando todo como siempre lo había deseado..._

_Estaba caminando por la plaza con Kido, era como.. Nuestra primera cita, aunque, nuestra pequeña relación, la queríamos mantener en secreto, solo por un corto periodo, luego le informaríamos sobre lo nuestro a los miembro del Dan._

_La pasamos bastante bien, la invite a cenar, claro, comida rápida, Ramen, es lo que eligió, no le diría que No, un caballero siempre debe obedecer a su reina, ¿Cierto? En fin, llegamos a un restaurante, pedí el Ramen y esperamos, comenzamos a hablar de como se lo tomarían los de mas miembros, claro que hablo de nuestra relación, ¿De que mas seria? _

_¡Al fin~! Nuestro pedido había llegado, y con el, lo sirvió un lindo chico, que le sonrió de forma coqueta a Kido, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco... ¿¡A MI KIDO!? _— _¡Ejem!- Refunfuñe observando al mesero, quien me miro un poco asustado, ya que lo mire bastante molesto, sorprendiendo a la misma Kido. _— _Kano, No estarás celoso, ¿cierto~?- Me pregunto con una bella sonrisa, bastante coqueta, diría yo._

— _¿Eh? ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Kukuku.~ Pero que graciosa, Tsubomi.~_

— _Recuerda que a mi no me puedes engañar, Shuuya.- Me dijo de forma seria, bien, no la quiero hacer enojar, no pasándola tan bien._

— _Ah.~ Me conoces tan bien.~ -Sonreí admitiendo mi derrota. _— _Pero bueno, ¡Ese hombre te estaba mirando! Y mas que yo puede observar tanta belleza, por largo tiempo.-Ella misma se sonrojo por lo que dije._

— _Y-Ya cállate, y mejor comencemos a comer el ramen, se esta por enfriar...-Me observo un poco molesta, y a la vez sonrojada... Se veía tan...perfecta..._

— _¡Claro~! -Sonreí comiendo del ramen. _

_Mire a nuestros alrededores, notando que se estaba por hacer tarde, pero no llegaba a anochecer, no aún, solo algunas horas, y se oscurecería por completo. _

_Pasados los minutos, terminamos de comer, y nos fuimos, claro, no sin antes pagar. Le entregue el dinero a un señor que estaba en la caja registradora, y ahora si nos fuimos. Paseamos por muchos lados, compramos muchas cosas, en su mayoría, ropa para ambos, y ya saben lo que le gusta comprar a la Danchou. Kukuku.~_

_Ahora si, ya se había oscurecido, y Kido quería volver. _—_ Kano, es mejor que volvamos a la base, los chicos deben estar preocupados...-Dijo aferrada a mi brazo, tenia miedo, y ella lo admitía, pero yo se que se sentía a salvo a mi lado._

—_ Esta bien Tsubomi, volvamos a la base.~ -Comenzamos a caminar hasta aquel lugar, pero... Nos perdimos... No había luz alguna que nos alumbrara el camino. Me comencé a asustar, y preocupar por la seguridad de Kido, ya que, a la mañana, vi en las noticias que un joven desapareció, y días después lo encontraron, muerto, en este mismo barrio, no dije nada solo porque no __quería asustar mas a Kido. (Si es que se podía..) _

_Pasados los minutos, creímos haber salido del "barrio del infierno", nos detuvimos un momento para descansar, la abrace por si las dudas, y ella no dudo en corresponder mi abrazo, a lo que yo sonreí. _—_ Kido.. Te amo..-Acaricie su mejilla con una sonrisa. _—_ También te amo, Kano..- Me devolvió la sonrisa, y yo me acerque a su rostro, para luego besarle... Pero, el beso no duro mucho.. ¿Por qué?... Kido callo al suelo, y comenzó a desangrarse, un hombre aprecio y la había apuñalado. "Ahora es tu turno" Dijo de una forma tan fría que me congele del miedo, pero... Ese bastardo apuñalo a Kido... ¡A mi Kido! _—_ ¡Te matare, maldito! -Me lance sobre el, y comencé a golpearlo, antes que me entierre su navaja en el pecho, se la arrebate, y lo apuñale, una y otra vez, comenzando a dejar caer gotas de agua, provenientes de mis ojos,y sin darme cuenta de cuantas veces lo apuñale...Yo...Lo mate...No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer...Pero, ese bastardo me arrebato a MI Kido. Me acerque a su cuerpo, le acaricie la mejilla.. Estaba muy fría... No había señal alguna de que ella estuviera respirando.. Ella...Ya era tarde.. Kido se convirtió en otra victima de aquel barrio.. _—_¡No,no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mundo, por qué no a mi?!- Grite desesperado abrazando su frió cuerpo, llore desconsoladamente, pero, luego sentí como algo era enterrado en mi pecho, caí sobre su cuerpo, el de mi.. muerta novia, yo había sido apuñalado por otro hombre, qué solo sonrió y me dijo. _—_ "Buenas noches"- Se fueron. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, abrace su cuerpo frió, sintiendo como era correspondido... Pero de la forma mas débil posible, era ella, sin duda. _—_ Kido...- Susurre entre llanto._

—_ Kano...- Si, sin duda alguna, era su voz._—_ Te amo...Shu...uya...-Apenas si pude escucharla._

—_ T-También te a-amo...Tsu...bo...mi...- Al menos, si este era nuestro final, moriríamos juntos, como una pareja, podría morir feliz, al igual que ella. _—_ "Siempre juntos...Siempre."- Repetimos los dos, sintiendo como todo se oscurecía.. Y nuestro final llegaba.. Espero que los demás nos perdonen por no haber vuelto nunca a casa. Kuku.._

_Pero, por lo menos, morí al lado de la chica que me ha hecho feliz, estos últimos momentos de mi vida._

**.**:*・゜ .。・゜.:*・゜ .。・゜.:*・゜ .。・゜.:*・゜

"Estaremos juntos, sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar los obstáculos que tengamos en nuestro camino_, estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe_."

Kano despertó asustado, pero pudo aliviarse al ver a su, ahora, novia durmiendo a su lado, sin dudarlo, la abrazo por la espalda, sin percatarse que de sus ojos, comenzaron a salir lagrimas, al despertar la peli verde, lo miro preocupada, pero, antes que pudiera preguntarle a Kano porque lloraba, este se lanzo sobre ella, para besarle, siendo correspondido, por una sonrojada Tsubomi. Estuvieron un rato besándose, hasta que por fin se separaron. — ¿P-Por que hiciste eso?-Pregunto la chica sonrojada. — Porque.. soñé que te perdía.. Y no quiero que eso suceda...-Respondió siendo total mente honesto sobre eso. — Oh.. Un mal sueño.. Pero, ¿sabes algo, Shuuya? _Jamas me iré de tu lado, porque siempre estaré junto a ti, nunca me separare. Te amo.._-Ella lo abrazo sonriendo. Era lo único que quería escuchar, ya podía estar mas tranquilo, y estar seguro que Kido, su amada novia, jamas lo abandonaría.

...Siempre juntos...

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Lamento hacerlos esperar. ;-;**

**Bueno, soy tan mala que este capitulo es puro Fels, es que, yo AMO los Fels, a pesar que después**** lloro como si no hubiera mañana. v':**

**Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~! :'D**


	4. ¡Un lindo final!

**¡Y nos encontramos aquí con el ultimo capitulo de este Fic~! Espero que lo disfruten, de hecho, en un rato, publicare otro fic KanoKido. 7u7 (I have a problem. :'v)**

La, ahora pareja, aun estaban acostados cómodamente en la cama, abrazados uno al otro. Kido con su cabeza fundida en el pecho del chico, sintiendo sus calmados latidos... ¿Por qué sus latidos eran tan calmados, cuando lo suyos eran bastante acelerados? — Shuuya... -Susurro ella, de una forma tierna, y coqueta. — ¿Que sucede, Tsubomi? -Pregunto observando a la chica. Pero esta no dio respuesta alguna, asciendo del abrazo, uno mas cercano, esperando que los latidos de este se aceleraran, y se sonrojara, aunque sea una vez, solo una vez... Pero nada. — _Tsk..._-Se dijo a si misma, un poco molesta. — Shuuya. -Lo llamo un poco molesta, asustando al chico. — ¿T-Tsubomi? ¿Por qué estas molesta?-Oculto su miedo bajo una mascara.

— Por eso.

— ¿Por qué?.. ¿A que te refieres?

— Detesto que uses tus mascaras conmigo.

— ... ¡Yo no utilizo mis mascaras contigo!

— No te creo.

— ¡Digo la verdad!

— Mientes.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos no me crees?!-Este grito bastante molesto.

— ... Yo se cuando mientes..-Bajo la mirada un poco triste, ya que no se esperaba que el le gritara.

— Agh... Kido.. Lo siento si te grite... No fue mi intención...

— No importa...

— Kido.-La llamo.

— ¿Que quieres, Kano?

— Mírame...

La chica cumplió su petición, si preguntar un por que, encontrándose con su felina mirada, cerca de su rostro... Muy cerca. Se sonrojo por completo al sentir los labios de este sobre los suyos, comenzando un tierno beso. Una vez que se separaron, se estuvieron viendo durante unos minutos, pero Kido noto algo raro... Kano...El...¡Estaba sonrojado! Esto debería ser el puto paraíso, no lo podía creer, el enserio estaba sonrojado, podría morir en cualquier momento, nunca se pudo imaginar esa imagen tan tierna frente de ella. — ¿L-Lo vez?... -Pregunto avergonzado, ella solo asintió con su cabeza sonrojada, Kano acaricio la mejilla de la chica, para volver a besarle, esta vez, sin tener que usar mascara alguna.

En ese bello momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, asustando a la parejita, encontrándose con la mirada de TODOS los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan... De todos los momentos en los que estos podían aparecer... ¡¿Tenia que ser este?! Cuanta vergüenza sentían estos dos... Todos contenían las ganas de reírse, menos Ayano y Seto. Ayano estaba bastante feliz, y Seto.. El no tenia idea de como actuar, estaba en conflicto con sigo mismo, no sabia si golpear a Kano, o estar como su "hermana". ¿Por qué golpearlo?.. Oh claro, no lo mencione antes... Kano estaba sobre Kido, y sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Un incomodo silencio abundo toda la sala, hasta que la "Líder" de la pandilla decidió hablar.

— ¡P-Podemos explicarlo! -Grito un tomate humano, con cuerpo femenino, y cabello verde.

— ¿Enserio~?-Preguntaron todos los miembros con una sonrisa picara.

— ¡Fácil! Nosotros somos novios.~ -Dijo Kano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡¿NOVIOS?!-Gritaron a la vez, sorprendiéndose, menos la chica de la bufanda roja, ella estaba tan feliz que se les lanzo encima, y los abrazo con fuerza. ¡Vaya que su "hermana" era bastante fuerte! E incluso mas que la misma líder. — N-Nee-chan... N-No puedo r-respi...rar...-Se quejo Kido, cerrando sus ojos, su hermana le estaba apretando tan fuerte el cuello a la peli verde, que ya no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones, asciendo que esta se desmaye por el momento, en cambio a Kano, el sabia que su hermana mayor aria eso, así que de alguna forma, logro evitar que le abrace en el cuello. Cuando Ayano se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba inconsciente, se separo rapidamente, viendo como esta estaba dormidas. — ¡Tsubomi! -Grito ella asustada. — Tranquila Nee-chan, ya despertara.~ -Trato de despreocupar-la, pues lo logro, ella confiaba en él, ya que si eran pareja, el debía cuidar de su novia. — Les avisare cuando despierte, ustedes solo preparen el desayuno.~ ¿Si? -Ayano asintió con la cabeza relajada, y se fue de la habitación, junto a los demás miembros, quienes aun debían digerir la idea de ver a los miembros que siempre se la pasaban peleando, juntos, como toda una pareja... Eso seria difícil de digerir con rapidez..Mas que los pasteles que preparaba Momo... ¡Y vaya que esos pasteles ni se los podía comer, por el olor se sabía que podrian morir con tan solo probar un pequeño bocado!

Sin duda alguna, los días ya no serian lo que solían ser antes.. ¿O quizá si? No importa, la chica que le solia dar madrazos al idiota rubio, ¿Ahora seria cariñosa con este? Lo deberian tomar con calma y paciencia.. Solo bastaba tiempo para acostumbrarse.

FIN.

**¡Y listo! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que haya sido así. ;u;**

**Bueno... ¡Nos vemos en mi siguiente Fic! Que seguro lo subiré mañ KanoKido...Lo tengo friamente planeado. 7u7**

**Bueno, ¡nos vemos~! ;D**


End file.
